


December May Day

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Airplanes, Established Relationship, Flying, Humour, M/M, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin uncover new ground in their relationship, Arthur goes on the best roller-coaster ride <em>ever</em>, and Carolyn strikes a new victory in the never-ending budget war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December May Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roonerspism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonerspism/gifts).



> Many thanks are owed to my betas, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/innie/profile)[**innie**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/innie/) and [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/profile)[**daegaer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/)!

"Douglas." Martin paused, searching for words. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"I'm not sure how it could be avoided, unless you wanted us to foot the bill, which I certainly don't."

"Not about the diversion," Martin replied, sounding slightly irritated. "About... you know. Us."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"I don't see why we should share such intimate details about our lives with her. Do you think she'll put it on the wall chart when she meets that special person during her dog walks?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'd _want_ her to do that."

"Exactly."

"But this is... It feels wrong, keeping it from her. You know she thinks of the airline as a family rather than just a business. And, well, it's- it's not 100% ethical, for both persons responsible for the plane to be... emotionally involved like this."

"All the more reason _not_ to tell her, don't you think? And she doesn't think of MJN as a family. Family gives you pocket money once in a while."

"Not _my_ family," Martin said glumly. "Anyway. Doesn't matter. It was just a thought."

Douglas wasn't sure what the sullen tone meant, other than a typical Martin response at being contradicted, until he caught what the captain was muttering under his breath. "I probably wouldn't want people to know if I was going out with me, either."

Ah. So that's what this was all about. Douglas sighed deeply and glanced at Martin.

"You're lucky I find your lack of confidence endearing, you know. Fine. I'll call Carolyn as soon as we've landed and show you in front of God and woman that I am entirely and unflinchingly proud of going out with you, as you put it, and more besides."

Martin assumed his patented 'captain caught in the headlights of a fire truck' expression that Douglas, for reasons that remained obscure even to him, found even more endearing than Martin's regular 'captain caught on the horns of a perpetual dilemma' look.

"I... You don't have to... I- I didn't mean..."

"Are you having second thoughts, Captain? Are _you_ perhaps less than eager for the world to know you're diddling your slightly worn and aged first officer?"

"No! Douglas! Never!"

Martin's indignant reply was fiercer than Douglas' teasing warranted, but Douglas had to admit that it made him warm and tingly in the most pleasant way. He knew he was still an entirely desirable partner, of course, at least he knew that was how Martin felt about him, but it was nice to hear it _said_ once in a while. He smiled indulgently.

"I should tease you more often, if that's what it earns me," he said, stroking Martin's hand fondly.

"You do little else," Martin grumbled, twining his fingers with Douglas'.

They flew on in silence for a while, over the thick and featureless cloud blanket that covered England.

The tower's screechy sat-com broke through the peaceable silence with an ominous crackle.

"Golf Tango India, do you copy? Golf Tango India, I repeat: Fitton reports extreme weather conditions, strong wind and heavy rain. Diverting strongly advised. Please state your intentions."

Douglas' hand tightened instinctively around Martin's.

"Tower, this is Golf Tango India. Please tell me you're exaggerating the weather severity, Carl."

"Afraid not, Douglas. Sorry."

"Tower, we don't have enough fuel for another diversion," Martin intervened. "We _have_ to land as scheduled."

"Ouch. Understood, Golf Tango India. Queue is empty, you're clear to land anytime you can. Good luck." Carl added in a lower voice: "God knows you're gonna need it."

"We heard that," Douglas replied tersely. "Thanks a lot, tower. Golf Tango India out."

He clicked the intercom. "Arthur, get yourself in the seat and strap all the safety belts on. It's going to get a little bumpy."

"Do we have turbulence? I love turbulence - all the hopping around and-"

"Arthur, remember the Nemesis ride we went to last year?"

"Oh, yeah! That was brilliant!"

"Well, I think this might be a little _more_ brilliant than that, so do secure yourself to the seat. It's mandatory."

"Oh, or else we get fined, right? I'm still paying off the last fine for when I forgot where to park the car and it was sort of in the middle of the road. Mum said she won't give any more pocket money until-"

"Arthur," Martin said, "safety belts? Please?"

"Right-o, Skip. Sorry."

* * *

Martin was the captain; as the superior officer on board, it was his duty.

The plane was shaking like a horse-and-cart on a country road. Clouds swirled around them, galloping in the wind.

Douglas was the _co_ -pilot, the junior officer. Douglas was his lover. Martin was the superior officer on board.

Fitton was a blur of cloud and lights, so close under them, and yet so far.

Douglas was the _better_ pilot.

Martin's hands gripped the console hard.

"Douglas, would you take this landing, please?"

"Yes, Captain."

There was a surprising lack of smugness in Douglas' voice. His hand rested briefly on Martin's, reassuringly steady, in contrast with Martin's shaking one.

Douglas would give him an order, once in a while, something that Martin could do to help, then relapse into silence. When he wasn't doing anything, or staring in dread at the grey nothingness in front of them, Martin would sneak a look at Douglas. The ironic detachment, usually a defining feature, was missing. The first officer was a portrait of focus and determination. The smug self-assurance had dissolved away; this was the face of a pilot who knew what he was doing. Martin could glimpse the man who'd been in command of the flying beasts of Air England. It reminded him why he'd fallen for him, as infuriating as Douglas often was.

"Douglas," he said, strangled by emotion and sheer terror. "If anything happens, I want you to know-"

"Shut up, Martin, we don't have time for this." His voice was a match for his no-nonsense, 'this is serious business' expression. "Nothing will happen, except for a miraculous landing that will be the stuff of legends for generations to come."

Martin looked down at the wild readings of the instruments.

Douglas' voice softened. "Oh, all right, just in case - I know, Martin, and I fully reciprocate. Now, be ready to switch the flaps when I tell you..."

* * *

"...and post-miraculous-landing checks completed," Martin said shakily. His eyes were fixed on the madly fluttering windsock.

"Thank you, Martin," Douglas said softly. "You all right?"

All he got in response was a glance and a muttered, "Yes, I..."

Martin raked his hands through his hair. It was wet and sticking up oddly, as if he'd been outside himself, in the wind and rain.

Douglas reached over to smooth his hair for him, and it was like a switch went on.

Martin reached for Douglas and they kissed roughly, desperately. Martin's hands clenched in Douglas' uniform; Douglas' fingers twisted in Martin's hair. Half-words were said and then swallowed by kisses. Their hands roamed in places that Martin had sworn would never get touched while on the flight deck. Douglas captured Martin's fingers, scrabbling at undoing Douglas' belt.

"You sure, Captain? Not that I'm displeased at where this is going, but I thought you had instituted the 'never in Gertie's presence' rule."

"Well, this, this is... an emergency," Martin said, feeling the heat on his face intensifying. He looked Douglas in the eyes. "We can... bend the rules a bit."

"Then by all means, sir, have at it," Douglas said, his honeyed voice adding to the heat running through Martin's veins.

Afterwards, Douglas joined Martin in sitting on the floor, leaning against the console and trying to get their breath back. The latter was somewhat impeded by more breath-stealing kisses. Douglas licked into Martin's mouth and hummed in delight.

"That's your own... taste you're tasting, Douglas."

"Yes," Douglas drawled, with a smile on the corner of his lips.

Martin sighed fondly. "You narcissistic sod."

"Correct, on _both_ accounts."

Martin caught on just a second too late, and Douglas laughed softly. And then he grinned.

"You know, this gives me an idea."

It seemed that Douglas' scheming nature didn't need too much time to recover. Now that the imminent danger was over, and the urgency of the moment was gone, Martin could hear the usual mischievous, insinuating tone in his voice.

"Oh, you'll like it, I promise," he added, reading Martin's wariness on his face. "Stand up, sir," Douglas whispered in his ear, a mix of affection and seduction in his tone.

Martin complied, but was surprised when Douglas remained on the floor, getting to his knees instead of sitting. Martin checked his face for clues, and found a wicked gleam and a most curious expression.

This was new for them. They had done various things, some of them Martin hadn't expected Douglas to be so receptive about, and yet not this. The sight of Douglas on his knees, licking his lips and undoing Martin's fly, was enough to make him sway dizzily.

"Douglas, have you ever... er... before?"

"There's a first time for everything," Douglas said lightly. "If you can manage it, and quite spectacularly I must say, it shouldn't be entirely out of my league."

And then he couldn't speak for a good while, and despite his mouth being free, Martin couldn't articulate many words either. It seemed, he thought dazedly, that Douglas was indeed good at anything, even things he hadn't tried before.

* * *

"Arthur, are you all right? Is everyone all right?"

"It was amazing, Mum, really brilliant! It was way better than the Nemesis! And we're not gonna get fined, I was really careful."

"Arthur, apple of my eye, if I didn't know this was a typical conversation for you, I'd be terrified that you'd gone mad from the fright."

"Uh..."

"Arthur, what are those two mad hatters doing? They've been on stand-by for over half an hour! And after this kind of landing... Are you sure they're all right?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm waiting for Skip to tell me it's safe to unbuckle. "

"Arthur, the plane has been stationary for over half an hour. The fact that we are using _phones_ to speak to each other is proof that you had at least the presence of mind to turn your mobile on. Although possibly you had never turned it off to begin with. In any case, I think it's safe to assume that you can unbuckle and _go see what those nutjobs are up to on the flight deck_."

"Right-o. Sorry, Mum."

* * *

"Er, Mum? It's me again. I think it's going to take a while yet."

"Of course it's you, idiot, who could it- Why are you whispering?"

"No- no reason."

"Arthur, what are Douglas and Martin up to?"

"Can't tell you."

" _Arthur._ "

"They're um, it's, it's a secret! A... secret operating procedure."

"It's my plane, my pilots have landed it after a brush with the Ever After, there can be no secrets from me! I'm coming down there."

"No, no, you can't!" Arthur squeaked.

"I can, I want to, and I will. Wait for me in the cabin."

* * *

"Mum, you can't go in there."

"There can be nothing secret from me, on my plane. Let. Me. In."  
Carolyn shoved unceremoniously past Arthur and opened the door.

"Good heavens!" she shouted, then slammed the door back.

She opened it again a fraction and said without looking, "In case it was not obvious: portacabin, five minutes, _fully clothed_." Then she slammed the door again, just because she could, now that her hands weren't shaking from worry anymore.

* * *

Martin was beet-red, while Douglas sported a faint blush, although whether it was from embarrassment or exertion Carolyn did not care to speculate.

"Gentlemen, I may not be up to date with the latest SOP, but I'm sure I would have noticed the addition of a clause that says First Officer performs fully functional check of Captain's equipment."

"Oh, it was the other way around when I checked on them," Arthur added helpfully.

They all cringed. Carolyn supposed they'd had no idea about Arthur's unusually unobtrusive peeping, or they'd have moved their proceedings to a more secluded area. One dearly hoped so, at least.

"Apart from scarring the innocence of my only son, have you two done anything else that could get us in trouble?"

"Carolyn, it's not illegal, technically or... otherwise."

"Shh, Martin, let me do the talking," Douglas said.

He wasn't ironic or biting, though. In fact, he sounded... tender. Carolyn shuddered. The sky would be falling next. Well, it had almost fallen, not an hour ago, but the Unambiguously Gay Duo had saved the day, in as professional a manner as could be expected of any pilots under the circumstances.

Carolyn didn't miss that the placating hand Douglas had placed on Martin's arm had then sneaked around Martin's shoulder, and remained there. Martin huddled under Douglas' arm, and the sight of him made her sigh.

"Martin, Douglas," she said, abandoning the 'gentlemen', fond as she was of calling them that for dramatic contrast. "I don't mind that you found love, lust, or whatever it is that you have - no, don't tell me, it's none of my business - as long as you're happy. If you're ever unhappy, then it _becomes_ my business, because it could affect my _business_. So, are you happy?"

"Of course, Carolyn."

"I wasn't too worried about you, Douglas, since I've never known you to be part of something that wasn't contributing 100% to the happiness of Douglas Richardson."

Martin glanced at Carolyn, then squeezed Douglas' hand. Wonder of wonders, he also seemed to consider his answer before speaking.

"Yes, I am. For the first time since I took my CPL, I'm truly happy."

It was the goofy, wide smile that convinced Carolyn, more than anything.

"Happier than when tossing an apple?"

They all jumped. Carolyn hadn't heard Arthur return with the tea, which served to prove once again that his ability to be stealthy manifested itself at the most inconvenient moments.

"Now, let's not exaggerate," Douglas drawled. "Nothing can rival a good... apple-tossing."

Martin snorted. Douglas smirked. Arthur smiled, though that was par for the course.

"God, any more of this and I'm going to get a toothache from all the sugar."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll all be back to our regular standards of affection in no time..."

"Yes," Carolyn said, "I _have_ just realised something, which I notice both of you were more than content to let slide under the rug. How long has this been going on?"

"Our three-month anniversary is in about a week," Martin said, still lost in his happy daze. "Well, six days, to be precise," he added.

"And how long have you been _sleeping_ together?"

"Carolyn!" Douglas feigned shock and indignation very well, but Carolyn could tell he'd already realised what she was aiming at. "Surely you're not asking us for a detailed account of the various stages in our relationship, or what the milestone for determining its debut was..."

Martin blushed again.

"It's not what you think," he said, under Carolyn's piercing stare. "It's... it's just a bit silly, but- not-"

Douglas opened his mouth too, but Carolyn raised a hand to stop them.

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to know. As my son's entire existence attests, oftentimes ignorance _is_ bliss. What is _not_ blissful is paying for three hotel rooms when you only need two."

"Ah."

"But Carolyn-"

"Don't but Carolyn me, Martin. Considering the vivid display burnt onto my retinas, you and Douglas haven't yet reached the stage in your relationship where you _need_ to sleep in separate beds or risk murdering the other one in his sleep, so you two must have shared a room. Arthur would have been easy enough to fool into not noticing it, and the way I know Douglas, he wouldn't have let the third room go to waste. So, what did you do with the money from the refunded room?"

Douglas would have likely tried to obfuscate the facts, but Martin's blush and shoe scuffing were damning enough for both of them.

"Oh, it's not like there was a lot of it," he groused. "Barely enough for an agreeable wine-and-dine, and only because Martin was the only one benefiting from the 'wine' part."

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly. "Well then, I have the pleasure of informing you that MJN is instating a new accommodation policy, effective immediately: two rooms for the cabin crew, at the keenly priced dump of my choice. But just to show how happy I am for you, and as an advance anniversary present, if you will, I will not apply this budget adjustment retroactively."

"Oh, how generous of you, Our Lady of Thriftiness. We are most grateful for this unexpected stroke of luck. Could it have any connection with our miraculous and, if I may say so myself, exceptionally skilled landing today, and the continued survival of both plane and crew?"

"That was _really_ brilliant, wasn't it?"

"Oh, do praise him some more, Arthur, it's not like he's going to brag about it at every possible opportunity, or create new opportunities if they're somehow lacking."

"Arthur is not the only one praising him," Martin said. "That _was_ a very skilled landing."

"Good heavens. Martin approving of Douglas' piloting. Verily, I have witnessed the miracle of love, now we can all go home - wherever that is for you - and rest, and I can hope I'll be able to look the flight deck console in the eyes again someday."

Douglas and Martin stood up simultaneously and made their goodbyes to Arthur. Carolyn gathered her coat, her handbag, and her son, and prepared to leave as well. They had just reached the door when the thought struck her.

"Oh, and another thing. Don't even _think_ about joining the Mile High club in _my_ aircraft, gentlemen."

"Well, I wasn't, but now you've _made_ me think about it." Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Carolyn?"

" _No._ "

On the way to the car, Arthur looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Mum, what's the Mile High club?"


End file.
